Another Day in the Diamond
"Another Day in the Diamond" is the second episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on April 22, 2018. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot A troubled survivor finds allies in an unexpected place; the life Madison has fought to build comes under threat. Synopsis BEFORE In the past, Alicia, Strand, Nick and Luciana wake up at their new home in a baseball stadium. They begin their daily routine and then start working on projects around the stadium. Madison asks a young newcomer, Charlie, where she lived before finding their settlement. Charlie points in a direction outside the stadium. From a PA, a man commemorates one year of living at “The Diamond.” Strand joins Nick and Alicia for breakfast, talking about celebrating the day. Cole, a resident at the stadium, sits with them. Alicia checks on Madison, who is converting the dugout into a room for Charlie. Alicia asks her why she wasn't at lunch and if she has slept, but her mom tells her that she needs to build and that when she lived outside she didn't sleep so it doesn't matter. Nick works in the vegetable garden and chats with Charlie, who asks how much food they have in the pantries. Nick explains that they’ve almost grown enough food to eliminate the need for scavenging and that she doesn't need to worry about life outside because they are safe now. Madison speaks to a couple, Douglas and Viv, about venturing out to find Charlie’s family. Douglas worries about traveling outside the walkie range, but eventually gives Madison the keys to a car. Cole tries to join the search mission, but Strand tells him to stay behind for watch duty. Nick asks Luciana to bring back a new book for Charlie. Madison, Alicia, Strand and Luciana leave without Nick. In the car, Luciana remarks that Nick should leave the stadium at some point. Madison notes that Luciana wasn’t there when she found Nick and says that Nick just needs to feel safe. On the road, Madison jokes with Strand about Cole’s crush on him. Nick contacts them via walkie and informs them that weevils are destroying the turnips, just before losing connection. Madison’s crew arrives in a deserted town. They split up to find Charlie’s family. Strand and Luciana enter a store that has been picked clean. Madison and Alicia find a camp that’s been burned down near giant industrial oil tanks. They see a giant white flag with the number “457.” Madison finds a newly opened can of food and warns Strand that someone might be nearby. Luciana predicts that Madison won’t go back until she has performed a thorough search. Strand points out that he would not be alive if it weren’t for Madison’s determination. To this day, he's not sure why she saved him after he betrayed her at the dam. Back at the stadium, Nick finds Charlie fiddling with a walkie and explains that Madison went to look for her family and that she will find them. Madison continues searching the camp, when suddenly, a woman, Naomi, puts a gun to Madison’s head and demands her keys. Madison quietly clicks her walkie button three times. Strand and Luciana receive three static bursts and realize that Madison is in trouble. Madison, still at gunpoint, invites Naomi to join her community. Naomi instead snatches Madison’s keys and starts to leave, before Alicia, Strand and Luciana cut her off. She runs to the top of an oil tank and falls through the roof. Madison jumps in after her and helps Naomi fight Infected in a pool of oil. Alicia and Strand pry open the hatch to the tank and kill the remaining Infected. Alicia rescues Madison from an Infected. Later, at night, Luciana finds a copy of “The Little Prince” in the camp. Naomi insists that she’s not from the area and doesn’t know who led the Infected into the tank. After hearing more Infected snarling, they decide to leave. In the stadium, Nick burns the infested turnips and hears music in the distance. He tells Douglas and Viv that they should investigate the source of the music. Douglas insists they stay put, but Nick asks Charlie to open the gate. Nick slowly drives out the gate and flashes back to the dam explosion. He presses the accelerator and runs into a pole. Infected block his door. Cole shoots the Infected from the lookout. Nick heads back toward the stadium with an Infected on his heels. Madison’s crew rams into the Infected with their truck, saving Nick in time. Inside, Madison informs Charlie that she didn’t find her family. She asks if Charlie knows who destroyed her camp. Charlie remains silent. Naomi cleans up a cut on Nick’s head and explains that she’s a nurse. Madison shocks Naomi by suggesting she take a hot shower while deciding if she will stay with their community. Strand, Douglas and Cole push Nick’s truck back toward the stadium. Luciana sees something in the distance and yells at them to ditch the car and get back inside. A convoy of trucks pulls up behind them. Inside the stadium, Alicia tells everyone to arm themselves. Meanwhile, an army of trucks and campers parks in the lot. A man, Ennis, gets out of his truck, turns on a cassette player and rides a bicycle around the lot. He rounds up the Infected and leads them into another truck, where another man closes the truck door. Then, from another truck, the leader, Mel, gets off and sets a lawn chair, while Ennis spray-paints the number “12” on the back of the vehicle. Madison walks up to Mel and asks what he did to the camp by the oil tanks. Mel explains that the oil tanks blew up on their own, then reveals that he knows about their weevil problem, to Madison's confusion. He summons Charlie and commends her for finding the stadium. Mel orders Madison to give him all of their supplies or else die while trying to survive the weevil infestation. Madison refuses to provide him with anything. The next day, Strand, Alicia and Cole stare at the newcomers outside. They hear Madison hammering in the dugout and decide to join her. Nick finds signs that the weevil infestation has indeed spread beyond the turnips as Mel warned. Luciana walks outside and lays: "The Little Prince” by Charlie’s RV. Charlie watches from a window with sadness. NOW On the road, Nick, Alicia, Strand and Luciana hold Morgan, John Dorie and Althea at gunpoint. Luciana finds a white “51” flag in the SWAT vehicle and accuses them of belonging to Mel’s group. Al insists she doesn’t know the significance of the flag, but Alicia orders them to show them where they found the flag. They get on the SWAT truck and drive. Other Cast Co-Stars *Alexa Nisenson as Charlie *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Douglas Uncredited *Luis John Soria as Dell Diamond Resident *Don Daro as Vulture *Michelle Masker as Vulture *Christina Sky as Walker Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Naomi. * First appearance of Cole. * First appearance of Charlie. * First appearance of Melvin. * First appearance of Viv. * First appearance of Douglas. * First appearance of Ennis. * First appearance of The Vultures. * Last appearance of Gonzalez Dam. ''(Archive Footage) '' * The signs with the numbers are shown to indicate a location where The Vultures have trapped walkers and how many walkers they have trapped. * The majority of the episode is a flashback to an unknown period of time before "What's Your Story?". Only the last scene takes place in the present. * First appearance of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium. ** As of this episode Madison and the group had lived in Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium for one year. * It is hinted at that Nick is suffering from some sort of PTSD after the destruction of the Gonzalez Dam. * While the Vultures are gathered outside of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium during the daytime near the end of the episode, actual vultures can be seen flying overhead. * The Kingdom also suffered a weevil infestation in "Bury Me Here". Goofs/Errors TBA Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead)